familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferbgor1590
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Something, Something, Something, Dark Side page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 14:35, December 15, 2009 Future episodes I realize you're eager to help out but we try not to get too far ahead of what FOX announces will be broadcast. This year has been notorious for reshuffling the schedule. The only two we really know the order (and THAT is still subject to change) is Hippocampus and Dial Meg. --Buckimion 07:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Episode plots Where are you getting your info from since FOX has sent us nothing official yet. We do not put speculation in episode descriptions. --Buckimion 23:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Now...lets try this again. Please respond here with your sources --Buckimion 23:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) unblock how do i get unblocked please help me Buckimion i still cant edit cause it says my IP is blocked can u unblock it Buckimion :Ok, you're free. But you have yet to answer my earlier question about your info. If you don't have any just leave things alone and stick to editing what is already in place. (Like the Rogers Disguises on American Dad.) This isn't the wild west here...I keep a firm watch. --Buckimion 02:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) how i got my info i went on Google and searched the episode's name and i got the info from it Buckimion Ok...someone is making their own crap up. Around here we post the official info given to us by FOX and not speculation. EVEN from Seth himself. Unless he tells us directly that something will happen in a specific episode. Virtually everyone believes that Brian and Stewie is the two of them locked in a room...and its probably right. But we have NO confirmation yet so it does not count. IP Blocked Buckimion I'm still blocked cause it said my IP is blocked please help Hmm: 21:44, January 4, 2010 Buckimion (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Ferbgor1590 (Talk | contribs) ‎ (discussion) I'm not sure what the hold up is...it may need to wait for the system to catch up later. --Buckimion 03:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Buckimion why im i blocked You completely wiped out Welcome Back Carter and How Cleveland Got his Groove back on TCS. Until I know WHY you're doing this, I wasn't letting you edit anymore. --Buckimion 02:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) look all i did is pressed the edit button clicked whre the episode tab is and then clicked the preview button and it completly wiped out i swear id dint do anything plz un block me give me another chance I turned you loose but be careful and make sure all of the information on the page REMAINS there when you get done. Oh, and DON'T rewrite the descriptions! There is no need to do that. --Buckimion 02:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) thank you how long how long do i have to wait to the system to catch up Buckimion I'm not sure...it usually reboots sometime overnight at worst. What are you wanting to put in...maybe I can do it for you. --Buckimion 03:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) You may want to log and and try logging back in. --Buckimion 03:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Buckimion i tried logging out and back in but it still won't let me edit anything because of my IP address Hit me again tomorrow if it still isn't working...there isn't anything more I can do with it right now. --Buckimion 03:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Not getting ahead I have told you repeatedly not to get ahead because the order is NOT guaranteed. The first time they have to be changed I will perma block you from ALL of my boards. --Buckimion 23:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought the tda episode dial m for merger was a reference to the family guy episode dial meg for murder i thought for the cleveland show the song balls deep in love was sung by cleveland jr and cleveland had one part in the song so I thought the tda episode dial m for merger was a reference to the family guy episode dial meg for murder Buckimion i need ur help on fixing the page on Jones For Smith page cause i was trying to fix the plot on there cause on the last sentence u had hear witch should be heart The way its counted, if a character's voice gets in even the smallest bit we add them to the listing. Given that we don't have a wide variety of musical numbers yet I would have preferred not to divide off a special category for Cleveland, but it was only a matter of time before someone else did it anyways. --Buckimion 03:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Surfin Bird Dial Meg For Murder Buckimion how come i put one caption under the image its changed Something with your browser removes ALL of the formatting that isn't used...directors, asst. directors, guest stars, writers, etc. I HAVE to return things they way they were so people can fill these out when the episode airs. Unless you start using a different browser and making sure these items are not removed, I have to keep taking out your edits until these are filled in. I mentioned this recently but you did not respond. I know you are not doing it intentionally but its causing a problem. --Buckimion 00:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) on which wiki did u mention it Buckimion American Dad...on January 17th. See your talk page there. --Buckimion 00:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Plot descriptions I've seen you are changing the plot descriptions (Including picture captions and other similar items) back and forth on a nearly daily basis. Stop doing this. Leave the descriptions alone unless there is a misspelling from now on. --Buckimion 06:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New Kidney Where are you getting your info from? I need you to post a link. None of the official sources I use have a listing for it yet. --Buckimion 06:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Guy_season_9 Buckimion Wikipedia is NOT a reliable source as anybody can put any crap they want in and no one pays attention like I do. I DID find an official source at TV Guide.com. --Buckimion 07:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Plot Descriptions part deux I said leave the descriptions alone! They are exactly what FOX sends me and they are to remain that way until the episode airs. Once more, and I don't care if it is a year from now, and I will ban you across the board for life. --Buckimion 00:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) can i at least put the in a sentence one if its not there in the next episode and wat does deux mean Ferbgor1590 If there is none there, you may add the one sentence. Part Deux is Part Two. I'd be less annoyed if I hadn't already told you about messing with plot descriptions just the second topic above this one. --Buckimion 01:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) im srry if i made u mad but i just like to help out alot ill try not to mess with the plot descriptions again and i need some help with something for the American Dad Ferbgor1590 01:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ferbgor1590